Review:6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Incredible! Okay I guess. A complete waste of ABS. Welcome to my review of 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase! I don't usually buy Batman sets, but when I do, I review them. What do I make of this scene of the Bat and the Cat leaving a trail of destruction? Read on to find out! The box 6858boxkon.JPG|Front 6858boxback.JPG|Back The box, like the rest of the Batman sets, features the likeness of the Caped Crusader in LEGO artwork form to the right of the Super Heroes logo, and the Batlogo in the bottom-right hand corner. The main picture details Catwoman knocking over the top of a traffic light (goodness knows how, it extends far beyond the reach of her and her motorbike. Hang on... EGADS! Is it me or is it Batman who's sawn it off with his Batarang in order for it to fall on Catwoman? I think Bruce Wayne can be expecting a bill for criminal damage in the post this week). The back of the box shows us the play features with their corresponding sound effects, most notably "FAZZZING! for the Batarang flying through the air. There's also an advert for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Instructions 6858inskon.JPG 6858comic1.JPG 6858comic2.JPG The instructions are the expected size and there's nothing groundbreaking in them. It seems that although there's no extra comic included they've put a few panels into the instructions, Orient Expedition-style. The normal shouting kid is on the back and inside there are also adverts for LB2 and the DC Ultrabuilds. The set 6858light.JPG|The street corner 6858bike.JPG|Catwoman's motorbike 6858crates.JPG|The crates The set is solely comprised of a street corner (literally), five crates, Catwoman's motorbike, her and Batman. The street corner is built on a triangle-cut plate and as well as being the stand for the traffic light it includes an American mailbox and a newspaper stand. Catwoman's motorbike is the best Super Heroes motorbike so far IMO as it's the only one that has stands. It's a nice purple colour and has two clips on the back for holding her whip and a jewel. The crates don't contain any goodies, just two brown parts each. Minifigures 6858batfront.JPG 6858batback.JPG 6858catfront.JPG 6858catback.JPG Both minifigures included in this set are currently exclusive variations of the characters. It includes a redesigned Catwoman and Batman in a new jet-suit. All parts of both are made of ABS plastic. Batman's jet-suit includes a new wings part and a Hassassin claw. The studs on the back of the jet reach down to the same level as his feet, so you can stand him up on flat surfaces without much chance of him falling over. Catwoman has purple 'curves' on the front and back of her suit and a redesigned cowl. She also has a double-sided head like the original version: one with the visor and one without. Conclusion Overall, this is a decent set but nowhere near worth the £12 cost, in terms of size or piececount. It's way below the average price-per-piece, and the set isn't very stable and comes in lots of separate parts. Due to its design the traffic light falls off especially when you don't want it to and you have lots of loose crates to do nothing with. Thus, I give it a 5/10. I'd say it's for hardcore Batfans and minifigure collectors only. Feedback What do you think of this review? Good review, it was descriptive and covered the set well. There's something missing (if this say what on the talkpage) Category:Super Heroes Reviews Category:User reviews